powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando Robot
The 'Commando Robot '''is a large military-themed robot that is both used and piloted by the Fearcats, it was later upgraded with the samurai-like Super Armor. Overview A giant commando-themed robot piloted by Mig and Benglo. It was their second secret weapon and they use it to attack the city and the Overdrive Rangers while Will was battling Kamdor and Miratrix. It disabled the DriveMax Ultrazord's flight mode and was scared off by Tyzonn and the Rescue Runners. As it was getting away Will morphed and used his Zip Shooter and rides on the robot. Later on, Mig pilots the robot and upgrades it with the Super Armor turning it into a Samurai-themed robot. It defeats the Super DriveMax and Flashpoint Megazords forcing the Rangers to separate the zords and make different combos for the DriveMax and Flashpoint Megazords. It took the DriveMax Megazord Crane Formation to remove the armor reverting it back to its default form and the DriveMax Megazord with Rescue Runners 1 and 2 and the Flashpoint Megazord with the Dozer and Sub Drivers to destroy this robot once and for all. Powers And Abilities First Form * '''Strength: '''The Commando Robot is very strong, powerful enough to nearly overpower the Drivemax Ultrazord. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The Commando Robot can jump at incredible heights when it avoided the Drivemax Ultrazord's Chest Blast. * '''Flight: '''The Commando Robot can fly in high speeds. ** '''High Flying Kick: '''While flying in the air, the Commando Robot can preform a high flying kick, it is powerful enough to kick the Drivemax Ultrazord in a long distance and badly damage its flight mode. Arsenal *'Wrist Blasters-'The Commando Robot has wrist mounted blasters to aid huim in combat. ** '''Energy Blast: '''The Comando Robot can fire and clear orange colored energy blasts from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''The Commando Robot can also fire orange colored energy lasers from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. ** '''Charge Blast-'''The Commando Robot ccan charge up it's wrist blasters and unlleash an energy blast. It is presumably it's strongest attack because it was about to destroy the Ultrazord with this attack. How much damjage this actually does it unknown because Tyzonn intervened before it could fire. Second Form * '''Super Strength: '''The Commando Robot posses far greater strength with the Super Armor.A single upwards slash from it's blade took down the Flashpoint Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation. It easily held back the Drivemax Megazord Shovel Formation and the Flashpoint Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation although this caused it to quickly overheat. * '''Super Armor: '''While upgraded by the super armor, it gained enhanced durability that made it completely immune to the Flashpoint Megazord's Hydro Blast and the individual attacks of the DualDrive Megazord's components without any serious damage being done. * '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to its new found strength with the Super Armor, the Commando Robot is a far skilled fighter, being able to avoid almost all of the Rangers' Zords' and Megazords attacks and subsidence them at the same time. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The Commando Robot can now jump at an incredible distance with the Super Armor. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The Commando Robot can jump at incredible highest. Arsenal * '''Samurai Sword: '''Also with the Super Armor is is now equipped with a samurai sword for combat. It was summoned by projecting fire out of it's fist, ** '''Energy Slash: '''With the Samurai Sword the Cammando Robot can preform the Energy Slash by charging up its sword with blue energy and slash at the enemies multiple times with the sword at full force. This was it's strongest attack bevcause it easily took down both the Super Drivemax and Flash Point Megazords. Weaknesses *'Overheating-'''The (Super) Commando Robot became so powerful that using too much energy at a time caused it to overheat and become useless. The entire reason that the Rangers were able to destroy it for good was because it overheated which gave them the opportunity to grab and steal the Super Armour. Gallery GSB-Elite.jpg GSB-Elite Armor.jpg|with Super Armor Notes * The Comando Robot is the first of two Evil Zords to have two forms in Overdrive. The only other was Agrios (even though he could count more as a monster than a Zord). See Also References Category:Evil Zords Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters